masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Thang (Kathleen)
The Wild & Small Thangs Kathleen Pereria would be the first Wild Thang to be born outside of the rainforest of Chile, Always elegant, the empress daughter she would grow up hearing news feeds of her father each day as he battle villains across Halcyon making a name for the Wild Thang in their new country. Inspired Kathleen would finally get her chance to join her father in her teens as the hero Small Thang, under her father’s rigid tutelage the two made quite the dynamic duo and there was a feeling of bliss among the spirit community for a time as a true balance seemed within grasp. Yet life is unfortunately cruel and for the young Kathleen that cruelty would reveal itself deep underneath the alpine mountains, Wild & Small Thang were fighting dispatching a gang of war criminals they believe to have stolen potential ancient spirit enhanced artifacts. They had dispatch the gang but the man they knew they must find, Simon Troxler; archaeologist, astrologist, chemist and mad man was missing until from a secret passage emerge a horrible odor and Simon stood at the entrance is skin molting as he shambled forward. He’d developed a formula using the ground remains of spirit enhanced artifacts, This formula would give him heightened senses and the ability to reconstruct his bone and muscular density at will a battle ensued the battle ensued and Small Thang was knocked unconscious and when Kathleen awoke she would find her father slumped across a destroyed crate of canned meats and food stuff, and a giant hole ripped from his chest and his heart missing. This would be the first time Kathleen would meet the Sin Eater and who she'd spend much of her career attempting to chase down. ' ' Out of the Jungles The new Wild Thang Kathleen once grown and fully in control of her powers, would gallivant across the world, saving lives,earning the respect of all she encountered and which would earn her a place as a founding member of the league of heroes. This facade of exuberance would end due to Martian Mansick, an EMT who Kathleen saved from a burning New York City. A few years later they’d be married, and after their son Jonathan, Kathleen would return to heroing the next year and eventually taking Johnathan to be her Small Thang, but their relationship was always strained in the field her son, ignored her orders took wild chances. The rigid training she’d grown up under didn’t set with Johnathan well, and when the time came to take the mantle of Wild Thang, he would turn it down choose to retire from herowork instead, her married his college sweetheart, Mary and settle down in Halcyon city and that would be the last the world would hear of Jonathan. When Kathleen became too old to continue she would retire and fade from the public eye. ' ' Ghost of a Chance When her grandson Jake first started to develop powers she would use his connection to the Horn to reach out to him, This time she would fix the mistakes she made with her son, this time she would shape a Wild Thang that could restore the balance of between man and the spirits that had become chaotic since she retired. She would not be the last Wild Thang. Category:NPC Category:Characters Category:B-Verse